What Would I Do Without You
by ShineSoBright84
Summary: Kim and Jack were the average 15 year-olds. That was about to change. At the end of 9th grade, Kim and Jac were recruited to the CIA. Little did they know that they weren't the only ones in their group of friends that was working with the CIA. When the CIA has a security breach, its up to Kim and her friends to save them. But what will happen when they take a trip down memory lane?
1. All About Me, I Mean Us

_Kim's P.O.V._

"Hey guys!" I greeted. "Hey" Jack, my best friend replied. I sashayed into the changing room and put on my Karate Gi and tied my hair up. "Ok, today we are going to focus on breaking boards." Our Sensei, Rudy said. There were five of us, we were fifteen years old and I was the only girl in the dojo, but one of the only black belts. My name is Kimberly Anne Crawford but I prefer Kim. Then there was Jerry; he was kind of the 'joke' of the dojo, the one who always got into trouble. Then Milton. He was the brainiac of the 'gang'. He isn't exactly the kind of guy you would expect to do karate, but he likes it. Finally Jack or if you want to get killed, Jackie. It was obvious he was the best of us. He was the charm, the sport, the protective one; you had to love him. Jack and I were both 3rd degree black belts. Milton was a white belt, and Jerr was a purple belt. Today was June seventh and we had just graduated from ninth grade yesterday.

"Hya!" Jack yelled as he broke three boards. "Nice Jack, but you better watch out 'cause Kim is next." Jerry teased. "Step back…" I warned. "Hya!" I yelled as I broke four boards. "Damn girl!" Jerry exclaimed. When I wasn't looking Jack broke five boards with no effort. "Not fair." I huffed. " Fine you win. THIS TIME." Milton grabbed two boards from the stack and broke them screaming in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." Then Jerry tried next. "Watch and learn from the Swag Man, Jerry." Said Jerry boasting. He put up three boards. "Hya!" He yelled. Sure he broke it, but it looks like he broke his hand too. Jerry was now whimpering and sitting in the corner of the dojo. "How did you get that purple belt?" asked Rudy as we shook our heads. "Ok, well since Jerry and Milton are hurt we're going to end early. Don't forget to come early tomorrow for our field trip!" Rudy yelled after us though Jack and I were already out the door. "Hey, you want to walk home together?" I asked Jack. He nodded. On the way home, we talked about our boring plans. "Are you going anywhere for the summer?" Jack asked me. "Nope, you?" he asked back "Same." I replied.

"Honey, are you excited for tenth grade next year?" my mom asked. "You're kidding me mother! School JUST ended." I screeched "Okay Hun. Why don't you hang out with your boyfriend?" My eyes widened " Jack. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend! Ugh mom!" I yelled embarrassed. Jack couldn't like me. I however have always liked him. "_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger…_"my phone rang. Jack. 'Should I pick it up?' I thought.

_Jack's P.O.V._

"Please pick up Kim." I said to myself. I was so bored. Right when I was about to hang up… "Hello?" Kim said. "Hey, you wanna meet in the park?" I asked hopefully. "First go downstairs and open your door." I headed down. "Ahhhh!" I jumped in shock. Kim was right in front of me. "Aw, not happy to see me?" She teased. "I- um- but- you." I stuttered. "I was kidding you idoit." She laughed. I loved her laugh. I looked into her eyes and fell into a trance. Kimberly Anne Crawford. This was the girl I fell in love with. There was no way she would like me back though. She's too good for me and I wouldn't want to ruin the friendship we've built over the past few years. Oh god, her beautiful eyes. She's so gorg- _Snap_! "Huh, what?" I asked startled. "Jack you spaced out. "Oh, sorry." I mentally face palmed. 'Dude, pull yourself together!' "So, what do you want to do?" We walked into my house as she plopped herself in front of my T.V. flipping through commercials. "Jack, I'm worried, you keep spacing out. Is something wrong?" she asked.

_Kim's P.O.V._

I wondered if he was ok. Jack kept spacing out as if I was a nuisance but at the same time keeps staring at me. "I- um. Lets go outside." He stuttered again. Stuttered? What is with that? Is he nervous about something? Why would he be nervous, we know each other so well? "What's wrong?" I asked again. "I'mperfectallyfine." He said worriedly. "Jack, I know when you're lying. You can tell me anything." 'Now he can't trust me?' "I like some one." My heart sank as he said that. "And I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me back." He continued, "Who is she?" "You." He said simply. My throat closed. My stomach started fluttering. HE. LIKES. ME! He leaned closer to me.

_Jack's P.O.V._

I leaned closer to her, and suddenly she pulled back. "I can't." she said. "Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to that- that was stupid." I stammered. 'Why did I say it was stupid, I do like her. I didn't think trying to kiss her was stupid.' "Its okay. I'm just not ready to start a relationship. And also, why ruin the friendship we have now?" She told me. "Yeah, would like to pretend this never happened?" asked her. "Yeah, lets start fresh." She held out her hand to me. "Hi, I'm Kim Crawford, nice to meet you, what's your name?" She asked playfully. "I'm Jack, nice to meet you. So…"

_Jerry's P.O.V._

At the Dojo

"What's going on between Jack and Kim?" Milton asked me. "Dude, you're the smart one, but yeah. I think they like each other." I told Milton. "They are! How did _you_ notice that?" He asked "It doesn't take a genius to see sparks fly between the two of them, yo. We should totally spy on them!" I grinned, "Are you sure? I mean it doesn't seem right." Milton replied. I texted Jack:

**_Where r u? Pls dnt tell me u r alrdy doin HW?_**

_Im not, Im watching TV my house. Y?_

**_Milton & I were wondering if we cld cme ova?_**

_Oh sry. I just want 2 relax._

**_Aw. K L. C u tomorrow._**

Something is different. Jack always wants to hang. And this is where our plan starts.

_Milton's P.O.V._

Hiding at Jack's House

"Ok, I going to check if the T.V. circuit is on, then we'll know if Jack is actually watching T.V." I said to Jerry. "Or we could just look." Jerry cut in. "Well I guess that we could do it that way." I said sadly. I was really psyched to do some science. We looked around the corner and "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! Jack is with Kim!" I yelped. "Dude, shh yo!" I heard Jerry whisper. "Why would Kim be with Jack?" "Well they are friends." I said smartly. "…a relationship?" We suddenly heard Kim say and then. Jack blushed? "What in the name of science was that?" I asked Jerry.

_Kim's P.O.V._

"Shh. One sec." I said to Jack. I heard shuffling. "Jerry, Milton, please, you thing I wouldn't notice?" I asked no one in specific. "Wha?" said Jack confused. Milton and Jerry stepped out of their hiding spot." Are you guys dating?" Asked Jerry. "What if we are?" Jack asked. "Um nothing?" "Well no, we aren't. Sorry guys. And don't tell me you guys were betting on it." Jack replied. "Ugh! When will Kick prevail?" Milton yelled in exasperation. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Your couples name? Kim and Jack put together equals Kick." Milton confirmed. Milton sadly placed ten dollars in Jerry's hand. "Thank you!" Said Jerry happily. Jack and I looked at each other and crossed our arms.


	2. Fears

_Jack's P.O.V._

At the Dojo.

"Hey Kimmy." I said as I walked in. "Hey and don't EVER call me Kimmy again… Jackie." She replied using the girly name for me. "Oh Kimberly, you know you love it when I call you Kimmy." I teased, "That's it!" She yelled stomping towards me. Right when she was about to flip me I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my arms. "Uh, sorry." I said awkwardly once I noticed what I did. "No problem." She replied. Then she surprised me by still flipping me. "Ugh Kimmy!" I complained and groaned in pain. "Boom goes the dynamite, boom. I said boom!" She used her usual catch phrase in triumph. I stood up and called for Rudy. "Dude, I was just going to lie down and- oh hey Kim." Rudy said. "Ohhhh, I see some action here. Are you guys dating yet?" Rudy asked. "Um no. Why would we be dating?" Kim asked coolly. "Never mind. Well anyways, we need to go now." Rudy replied.

Kim's P.O.V.

Later on the Field Trip with the Gang

"Are we almost there?" I asked again. Rudy was taking the boys and I somewhere that was suppose to be 'fun' apparently. Then the car suddenly lurched to a stop. "We're here!" Rudy exclaimed excitedly. I got out of the car and took in the view. So. High. I took a long breath of air and gulped. "Kim, Kim?" I heard Jack ask. "I'm so scared." I whispered, remembering that he was probably waiting for a response. "Are you afraid of heights?" Jack asked. I nodded. Ok, so we are in the mountains, on a cliff, about to rock climb. Nope. Not scary at all. Please note my sarcasm. "Here is your gear." I heard Rudy say smiling. I put on my gear and held my breath as I began to repel down. Suddenly I heard something rip. I looked up and saw that my rope wasn't able to hold me. It was too worn out. "Jack!" I screeched.

Jack's P.O.V.

"Jack!" Kim screamed obviously in distress. "Kim, what's wrong?" I called up to her. "Help!" I started climbing back up the cliff without any ropes. "I'm coming!" I yelled once I was almost to her. Then I saw her falling. She was just about to pass me when I grabbed her harness. With all the carabineers she had on she weighed a lot. Using all the strength I could gather I pulled Kim onto the natural platform I was standing on. "You ok?" I asked her. "Yeah, except I'm mortified now." She replied shakily. "Its-" I began but then slipped. "Ahh!" I screamed as I tried to get ahold of something. I reached into a crevasse and held myself. Then I looked down and began to get scared. "Holy shit. Kim!" I yelped. I then felt someone grab my arm and pull me up. "Kim? " I asked once I was lifted back to safety. "Did you pull me up?" She nodded shyly. "I knew you were strong but not that strong. Thanks." I thanked her. Then she began to fuss over me. "Are you hurt? Are you ok? Is there anything wrong?" "Kim chill. I'm fine." Not. I replied reassuring her. "Ok, lets go." She said as she began to climb the rest of the way. Um… its too scary, I really don't want to climb the rest of the way.

_Jerry's P.O.V._

At the Bottom

"Where's Kim and Jack?" I asked Rudy. "I don't know, but I told them to go have fun." 'Rudy can be so useless sometimes.' I thought, "Dude, you wanna find Jack and Kim?" I asked, "Don't, they need some privacy sometimes you know." Milton said wiggling his eyebrows.

_Anonymous P.O.V._

Kim and Jack are our best chance. We need them.

_Jack's P.O.V._

Ok, I never thought I'd say this, but I am now afraid of heights. This near death experience is traumatizing. "Can I help you?" I saw Kim talking to a man in black. "Actually you two are under arrest for not using ropes while rock climbing. Before Kim and I knew it we were in a bulletproof room sitting in chairs. "Jackson Carter Brewer and Kimberly Anne Crawford, welcome." A man by the name of General James said. This man was loaded with daggers, guns, grenades, and much more, but Kim wasn't intimidated. "Cut the crap… General." Kim demanded. "Feisty one we have here. As I was saying, we would like to recruit you for the CIA." He held out his badge. "Why?" I asked the one simple question. "You two have game. Pulling each other up cliffs with nothing but your hands, being both third degree black belts, and Kim, having a great awareness of your surroundings, and Jack being able to find a solution to almost everything."

_Kim's P.O.V._

"Thank y- wait, how do you know that we… you know what, never mind. I don't even want to know." Jack gave me a look. "We'll do it." I said to James. "If you don't take this- wait did you say yes?" We nodded. "Okay, so Jack, this watch is for you. Kim, take this bracelet. Now both of you never take these off. Oh, and here are your driver's licenses. Your cars are outside." James said. "You do know we are fifteen right?" Jack asked. "Yes and the plates on the back of your cars show police that they can't arrest you. Now go. I'm in a rush." I got out of my chair and held out my hand to help Jack. "Lets go see these new cars of ours." I said. "Ok, but don't get too excited. They might me some really crappy cars." We walked towards in the direction of the cars all excited. Jack then pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "I'm sorry, I can't help myself. I love you Kim." He said. I was frozen but then I whispered back, "I love you too. But I can't do this." He then put his arm around my shoulder. "Best friends it is." He said all perky. "And just so you know, I will always fight for you, whether you like it or not." He told me.

_Jack's P.O.V._

At their New Cars

I spoke wayy to soon. These cars were freaking BMW i8 s. One was silver and the other was blue and silver. "Am I dreaming?" I heard Kim ask. "Nope, I see it too." "First we're recruited, then we get drivers licenses, now…" "This." I finished for Kim. I walked over to the blue and silver car and sat down in the driver's seat. I immediately felt the seat mold to my figure. "Enter name." The car spoke. "Jackson Carter Brewer." I said. "Show driver's license." I looked for a place to show it to. Suddenly I had the brilliant idea to hold it up to the rearview mirror. "Place index finger on middle of steering wheel." I did as told and guessed it was to take my fingerprint. "Set up finish." Then a key for the car popped out. 'Awesome!' I looked over to Kim and saw her finishing the set up for the car, so I walked over.

_Kim's P.O.V._

"Oh. Hi Jack, you scared me." "Hi Kimmy, I'm debating if we should go back to the 'gang' or procrastinate here." I giggled. "Lets go. They're probably worried sick looking for us." Jack nodded and winked as he headed toward his car. 'I love it when he does that.' Ok, don't worry, Jack and I know how to drive a car. I turned on the GPS and put on some Taylor Swift. "Cause all I know is we said hello. And your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name, everything has changed. All I know is you held the door. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed." I sang. "You have a beautiful voice, you know that right?" I heard Leo's voice through my speakers. "Thanks. It's a secret talent." I laughed. "Do you write any original songs?" Jack asked. "Um… kind of." There was silence and I guessed he wanted to hear one. "Whoa whoa. The lights were shining down on us. Everything was peaceful and quiet. But when you turned to me. My heart stopped for a second. And I swear, I was the happiest girl in the world." I began. Then we arrived at the climb site. "Ugh, finally. We are here!" I pressed the button to open the car door and I threw on a leather jacket I found in the trunk. "Lock." I told the car. I turned around to see Jack standing right in front of me. "You have got to stop scaring me like that." I told him. "Yeah, yeah. We should probably find the rest of the 'gang'." He replied nonchalantly. I started over to the cliff and then my fear of heights came back. "I-uh. Can't." Then Jack grabbed something from his jacket.

_Jack's P.O.V._

Kim and I were given black leather jackets in our trunk. I looked in one of the pockets and found a metal rope that could bend and tie. I quickly sprang into action pulling the rope this way and that way until it formed a tight knot around a carabineer. I then grabbed Kim and then shot down the rope to the bottom of the cliff. "Oh my gosh! NEVER do that AGAIN!" Kim shouted. "Chill. You're fine." I soothed patting her back. "It's ok." I hugged her close to me. She began to calm down as I heard her breathing slow. "How are we going to tell the 'gang' about our cars?" She asked. "I don't know. Lets just wing it." I replied. "Oh look. There's the gang."

_Milton's P.O.V._

I have been worried sick looking for Jack and Kim. Once we find them they are so going to be in trouble. "You guys. I can't believe you running off like that. Rudy, tell them." I looked at Rudy for help. "Whoa, nice jackets. Where'd you get them?" Wait what? "Yo, how'd you guys got those totally sick jackets?" Jerry asked, obviously confused. "Um… we um… Kim!" Jack stammered. "We uh, found them in our… bags! Yeah, that's it." Jerry looked even more confused than before. "How'd you get two and give one to KIM and not me?" Ugh. Typical Jerry. "Jerry. It is mine, so get over it!"


	3. In the Field

_Jack's P.O.V._

"Oh my gosh. Is that you Jackie?" I heard a squeal, "Omi gosh. Kylie it is him!" I rolled my eyes, Kylie and Kelsey. I dated Kylie two years ago, before I moved to Seaford. I ended it with her once I learned that I was moving. However, the next day once I was gone, I found a picture of her with a new guy already as if she hadn't cared that I left. Jerry whistled and turned to me, "Who are they?" "My ex, Kylie and her evil friend, Kelsey." I said annoyed. "Why did she call you Jackie?" asked Jerry. "It's his nickname that he obviously doesn't like. Duh." Milton backed me up. "Thanks dude." I thanked him. I saw Kim tense up beside me. "Kim, you ok? We can leave if you want." I offered. All she did was shake her head no. Then Kylie and Kelsey began to approach us, "Hey Jackie." Kylie purred.

_Kim's P.O.V._

'Oh that girl better remember me.' "Crawford! What a lovely surprise." Kylie said with fake enthusiasm. "Well Carr, I'm surprised your brain works to remember me. Applause please for Kylie." I turned to Kelsey, "Why'd you join Barbie here?" Jack looked so confused… it was adorable. "Actually 'Barbie' is my friend, unlike you… Kimberly." I winced at that name. "You left me… us, without even a warning." Kelsey spat with tears brimming her eyes. "No _real _friend would do that." Kylie backed up. I rolled my eyes. "I missed you, and Kylie helped build me back up." Kelsey continued. "Well Kelsey, I thought that you'd be having too much fun with _my_ boyfriend to notice. Huh, what do you have to say to that?" I asked bitterly. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you." She whimpered. "Oh please Kim, you literally owned the school and could get any other guy anyway. Too bad, I'm the popular one now." Kylie blurted. I gave her a death glare. "I'm happy where I am and how I am now so back off." I stated. "Well at least Jack liked me." She taunted. "THAT'S IT!" I yelled and lunged at her. 'Why did I lunge? I don't know… its not like I like Jack like that… Do I?'

_Jerry's P.O.V._

Jack held Kim back while I grabbed Kelsey from behind. "Get your filthy hands off me you freak!" she yelled. 'Ouch, that hurt.' She was strong; I wonder what they're fighting about. "Kylie stop! Kim's a third degree black belt remember?" Kelsey warned. "Guess what, who cares? I a first degree black belt now!" Kylie retorted. "I'm going to kill you bitch!" Kim yelled angrily. "Guys, stop!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs. Right then both girls stopped fighting. 'Wow' "I'm not dating you anymore and honestly, I lo-lo, Kim's my best friend. By the way, I know about what you did, cheater." Jack said and hugged Kim close to him. 'Are they sure they aren't dating?' I wondered. I was just about to suggest that we all talk over our problems when I remembered my cover. Just then, Milton spoke up. "We should all go talk this over at Jacks' house, maybe hearing each other's side of the story will help." 'Really Milton?' Everyone nodded their head's in agreement. Just then Rudy walked up, "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" 'And I'm the clueless one?'

Right after Kim and Jack left for who knows what, and I told the guys that I would meet them at the house later. They left and I waited in the middle of the parking lot for my ride. "How long does it take you to distract some immature children?" Grace asked. I rolled my eyes and jumped in the Bugatti. "Lets go!" I said.

_Kim's P.O.V._

"Okay, wanna race?" I asked Jack. "Yeah, sure. And by the way, nobody can know we were drag raced." Jack replied over the intercom. I stepped on the acceleration and slowly moved up to seventy…eighty…ninety…one hundred! "Oh my god, I just reached one hundred!" I squeaked. "Don't get to excited rookie." Jack replied. I rolled my eyes and replied that I have raced before, which I haven't. Soon, I pulled into the driveway of Leo's house. "Finally!" I said. "That was actually really short," Jack prompted. "But probably because we went to 100 miles an hour!" "I know right? That was so exhilarating!" I smiled. We then entered his house expecting everyone to be there already. "Hey guys, we're here!" I yelled into the empty house. Suddenly, I heard another car pull up. "Jack, I think we arrived before them." I said. "Hey Jack; Kim." Rudy greeted. "Woah, woah, woah. How'd you guys get here before us?" "We um, um… Kim!" "We hitched a ride with a friend whom we had to talk to." "Okay then. You could've just asked us to wait for you, you know." Rudy said not convinced. "Yeah, next time." Jack smiled. " Where is Jerry? And Kylie?" I asked. "Oh, he had to do something." Milton replied. "And Kylie didn't want to hang out with you losers." "Well I'm going to go change." I said. I ran up the stairs to the guest room in Jack's house that I claimed. I grabbed black leggings and a black t-shirt and threw on my black leather jacket. I took my make up bag, and put on midnight black eyeliner and mascara. I then straightened my long blonde hair and put it in a high ponytail. Suddenly my bracelet began vibrating. 'Which, may I add made me smudge my eyeliner.' "Damn it! Jack!" I yelled. Jack ran upstairs stumbling with each step. "What, what? Are you okay?" He asked not noticing his watch buzzing as well." "I'm fine, we have to go though." I said calmly. "Whoa." Jack said scanning me. "May-maybe you should change into something more… never mind." He stammered. I rolled my eyes and ran down stairs to the kitchen, where Rudy, Milton, and Kelsey were eating. "Hey, Jack and I have to go somewhere, but we'll be back soon." I told them. "But we were suppose to talk!" Called Kelsey when I was halfway out the door. "Trust me, we will." I replied peeking my head back into the room. "Jack!" I yelled. "Coming, coming." He said rushing back down the stairs. "Nice look." I commented. He was wearing a black V-neck T-shirt with black jeans and an H belt and of course, he had his leather jacket. "Thanks." He said and winked. Honestly, I die when he does that. I jumped into my BMW and saw Jack heading towards his. "Um Jack? My car is over here." "Aw, I wanted to drive." He wined. "Too bad, now get in." I said. We buckled ourselves in and I started the car. "Where are we going?" I asked Jack. "He pushed some buttons and in a few seconds a hologram turned on. "Jack!" I scolded. "Turn it off, we need to know where we're going, not look at a hologram!" I yelled. "Wait, _shh_." Jack whispered. I silenced myself. "Kimberly Anne Crawford and Jackson Carter Brewer, you have just been assigned to your first mission." Jack and I exchanged a look. As agents, you have great responsibilities. As of now, your mission is to find Agents Carson and Jenna bring them back to the base unharmed. If they have their target, take him with you for questioning. If not, you are to leave immediately. The last place they have been spotted at was at the Carlston Industries' warehouse. Your destination has been programed into the GPS." The hologram then disappeared. Kim then drove to the highway. "Hurry Kim, we want to get our friends, Agents Carson and Jenna back to the base alive and well." Jack urged. "No duh, Dumbo." I retorted. The speedometer reached one hundred and that was when Jack started getting worried. "Kim, Kimmy, Kimberly. You might want to slow down." He advised. "Oh, but Jack, but you just asked me to go faster." I batted my eyelashes, but slowed down. "We're here!" Jack sighed with relief. "I'm not driving next time?" I asked sadly. "Nope, you are not going to get me killed yet, Blondie." He smiled. "Lets go!" I said, grabbing my gun from the holster in my boot. I looked around and saw that there was no one there. Jack then slid the hanger door open. We then walked into an agency looking place. However, it was totally deserted, at least where we were. "A warehouse? Tacky." I said. "Where is everyone?" I asked. Jack put his finger to his lips signaling for me to be quiet. Then he pointed to a camera in the corner if the ceiling. "I need you to kill the cameras, can you get a dagger?" Jack whispered to me.

_Jack's P.O.V._

Kim frantically began searching. Then she smiled and showed me the dagger. She silently gave one to me and threw hers at the camera shutting down all the cameras. I high-fived her. Just then, we immediately heard muffled screams. I pointed to the nearest door with my pistol that I pulled out of my jacket. Then I saw Kim pull out a dark purple pistol of her own from her boot. I signaled to get against the wall as I kicked the door down. Peeking into the room I saw Kim's best friend Grace, and Jerry? I ignored the strange pit in my stomach telling me they are spies too, and told Kim to do a sweep of the room for cameras, sensors, hidden guards, and other sorts of danger. Once Kim gave me the clear, I put my gun back in my jacket and used my laser ring to cut the metal hold Jerry and Grace down. Once their hands were released, they pealed the duct tape off their mouths and pulled out guns.

_Grace's P.O.V._

'Shit, Kim is going to kill me. I mean, I didn't tell her that Jerry and I are spies, but hey, better late then never right?' I looked at Kim who about looked ready to kill someone and sighed. "Agent Carson and Jenna, or better… Grace and Jerry." Kim spat angrily. "Kim…" Jack warned. "Aw, it's a reunion. How did I not know that you all are friends?" Asked a British voice from the door. "Oh wait, let's make that _were_ friends." Corrected Carl, our target. "Oh, great to meet you, I'm Carl Carlston, and welcome to Carlston Industries. Ahh, I'll never get tired of saying that." Said Carl. "We'll explain later, right now this bastard is our first priority." I said to Kim. "Okay, he has a man holding a very very important flash drive. I'll stay with Kim watching the bastard, while Jack and Carson go get the flash drive. I instructed. We all loaded our guns and Jerry and Jack started toward the door. Since I've been a spy for a couple of years, I got to choose my gun. It was midnight black and said "CIA" on the side in cursive and thirty-two, my favorite number on the barrel. "Nice gun." Kim lip-synched. I nodded thanks.

_Jerry's P.O.V._

'Oh god, Why am I so stupid? I wasn't really an orange belt; I was truly a fourth-degree black belt. Kim and Jack are going to kill Grace and I after this mission. Grace was a second-degree black belt, and we have been partners for a very long time. Oh, and we're dating.' My gun was the most swag gun ever. (Okay, maybe I inherited characteristics from my cover.) In my opinion, it was just like Grace's. It was silver and on the side, it said "CIA". On the barrel it had my favorite number, 96. I had customized bullets that had 'You Know It' engraved on the side. Pretty swag, right? Okay, enough about me. Jack was signaling to scout the rooms that were in the hallway. Suddenly we heard a man screaming, and it wasn't Carl. "Carson. Why try so hard when you know you can't succeed?" The man said. He then got out daggers and was about to stab me. There was a quick whoosh in my ears and I saw that the man was shot. I looked at the bullet, knowing that it wasn't Jack's since he was still scouting the area. I looked closer and noticed that it said 'Don't Mess With Me' and looked behind me. Grace Summers, that girl will be the death of me. She smiled. "Let's go!" I said as Kim and Jack joined us in the hallway. "And Carl, better luck next time, not." I said mimicking his voice. I quickly noticed the flash drive in his hand and snatched it. "Got it!" I yelled to the rest of the team. "Team? Is that what we are?' "Lets go!" Jack yelled back. At that moment different Agents surrounded us. They obviously worked for Carlston Industries. "Take them." Grace whispered to me once we were all back-to-back. I sent a kick to the guy in front of me he blocked it and I twisted my leg so he fell and another agent charged toward me. I grabbed my gun and aimed ready to shoot. The agent grabbed my gun and pulled the barrel to make my ammo fall out. I was too fast. I twirled and elbowed her in the arm. As good as a fighter that I was, she twisted my arm and took my gun now aiming it at my head. "I'd kill a teen, Carson." She threatened. "Go!" I yelled to the others. Grace gave me one last worried look. And ran after Jack and Kim. "Ah, such a young face going to waste." The agent said again. "You don't need to do this, your leader is already dead. And if you release me, I will spare you." I tried to reason. "Spare me?" She laughed. "I think you're forgetting that I'm in control here." She smiled. However, she let me go. I cocked my head at her. "Run before I have second thoughts." She warned. "I took her advice. Right before I ran out she said something. "Greta. My name is Greta." I then understood. They adopted her; she was a Greta, an agent that belonged to someplace. She had no other home. Everyone there was a Greta. I looked back at her sadly and ran to Grace. Grace hugged me thankful that I was alive. I looked over and saw Jack and Kim stuffing Carl into the trunk. "Thank god you're alive. Did you kill her?" Grace asked. I looked her in the eyes and brushed a strand of black hair out of her face and gave her a deep kiss. "You underestimate me." I replied. She smiled and jumped in the car. I rushed to the passenger side. The team had the same cars, BMW i8s. Once I was buckled in, Grace accelerated hard and led the way back to the agency. I looked behind us through the mirror and saw Kim was speeding behind us.

Once we arrived at base, the General greeted us. "Agents Kim, Jack, Grace, and Jerry reporting with flash drive." I said looking at my father. He smiled proudly. I grinned. I then looked at Jack and Kim. Kim was glaring at me. She handed the flash drive to the General. Dad looked at it worriedly. "Dad- I mean General, is everything okay?" I asked. Kim and Jack gaped at my slip up. Dad nodded towards a meeting room. I followed him with Grace beside me and Jack and Kim trailing behind us. "What's wrong?" Grace asked. "Uh sorry. Nothing is wrong. Now, if I understand correctly, you all have some catching up to do." I frowned remembering that Grace and I had to explain to Jack and Kim about us being spies for a long time. "Also, as of now you are all partners." My dad added in before he left the room. Kim looked like she was going to murder us. I saw Grace visibly gulp. "So.." I started and began the story.


	4. Confessions

Jerry's P.O.V. (Narration)

It all started when Grace and I were twelve years old at the skate park. "Yo, Jerry? Who are those men by the entrance?" Asked my new best friend, Grace. I was happy to find a new best friend that shared the same interests as me. We skateboarded, did karate, and surprisingly shared the same vocabulary. We instantly became friends at the skate park.

I don't know. Do you want to see a new trick that I mastered?" I asked Grace. She nodded and began to cheer for me as my skateboard began to pick up speed as I headed into the half pipe. Once I was halfway into the pipe, I jumped off the edge and did a two-cycle rotation in the air holding the tip of my trick board and landed perfectly in front of Grace.

"That was so sick! Lemme try!" Grace exclaimed. I looked at her stunned. I didn't know she skated. She never did when I was at the park. She snatched my board and put it on the ground upside down. "Um Grace, are you sure you want to try? It took me a really long time to master that trick." She looked at me and laughed. "Don't think a girl can do it?" She asked. I glared at her.

She looked at the skateboard on the ground as if she was having second thoughts. She then tucked her toes underneath the board, bent her knees, and jumped. The board did a rotation in the air and landed back on the ground under her feet. She kicked off the ground for more speed and headed for the pipe. I held my breath as she took off the side of the pipe and my eyes widened as she did the two rotations and landed smoothly. "Whoo, nice! I thought you would hurt yourself for a second there." I let out the breath I forgot I was holding. "Aw, wittle Jerry worried 'bout me?" "Well duh. I consider you my bestfriend." I replied. She smirked. "You are not like most girls Grace." I stated.

I was about to walk Grace home, but when we turned around a strange man in front of us. "Uh hi?" Grace asked. "You need to come with us." The man said. "I'm pretty sure we know what kidnapping means." Grace snapped. The man put a gun to my head and another man appeared behind Grace pointing a gun to her head too. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grace getting ready to fight back. "Grace, don't." I warned, whispering. She retreated and the let the men lead us to a black mini van.

After about a thirty-minute drive, we arrived at some warehouse. I was able to tell that the place was made of Kevlar bullet-proof metal.

Grace's P.O.V. (Narration)

I was already planning Jerry and my escape when I noticed that these people wouldn't hurt me. They haven't yet and they wouldn't because I have no connections in the past that would put me at harm and I haven't done anything bad so far… yet. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew I was going to find out soon. We were brought to a room where a man cautiously entered. "Dad?" Asked Jerry. The man ignored Jerry and went straight on to what he scripted. "Jerome César Martinez and Gracelyn Rose Summers. We have brought you here on behalf of the CIA. We have been watching your progress and have noticed that you both have the potential we need to start a young undercover division. We will be training you for the missions we will send you on and you two would recruit and of course be undercover. Due to your training in karate, we will have to train you to both be black belts, however, you will have covers that will not allow you reveal that you are skilled in both karate or any other training we put you through." Jerry was speechless; I on the other hand was excited. I finally had the chance to prove myself.

Jerry and his father had talked and came out of the room okay. Better than okay actually, Jerry was truly hyper and enthusiastic about this gig. "Whoo! When do we get started? I am ready for my mission, lets get it going!" He exclaimed. It was funny, until he was told we couldn't go on any missions until we were solid black belts. We trained for two years until we earned our right to participate in the field. By then we were better than black belts. I was a third degree black belt and Jerry was a fourth. We were sent undercover as Jerry and Grace. Jerry was supposed to be someone who no one would ever guess was a CIA agent. I on the other hand had to learn how to cheer and become a preppy boy crazed teenager. We were on the lookout for new recruits while we completed small missions. It was normal by day and hero by night, literally.

Jerry's P.O.V. (Narration)

One year later:

Grace and I walked into the agency hand in hand after completing one of our biggest missions. We had to go on our first overseas mission in France. A kid our age had planned to bring down the Eifel Tower. We had to find him and obviously stop him. It was harder than we thought. At first, the boy complied and we were about to fly him to the U.S. However, he had other plans. The boy, Franz decided it would be funny if he stayed in the airport while we boarded the plane. Once we realized his trick, we had to stop the plane and land by the nearest airport. Then we had to kinda steal a car and track down Franz. He was quick in moving his toys and shit into another warehouse. We had to find where he last left a place in shreds.

We found he was working in the park. Once we found him, we tried to arrest him. That was hard considering that this time he was prepared. This meant he was armed and knew self-defense. He got Grace pretty badly and I, being her only backup, had to shoot him, in the leg. It slowed him down; there was one flaw though. He was wearing a full bulletproof body armor that he made. Grace told me to go after him, which I wanted to do, but I needed to get Grace to safety. Instead, I carried her up the Eifel Tower where Franz was planting bombs. He was just ready to launch them, when I tried to bargain with him. "Where will killing yourself get you?" I asked, "It will get me nowhere, Martinez, that's the point. Why live the life I'm living now? Hell, I almost killed your fucking girlfriend. I'm a monster!" He told me. "What about the life you could have ahead of you? You don't have to do this. You don't have to follow through with this, you don't have to be this person." I replied while watching if Grace was okay in the corner of my eye. "You don't fucking get it! I am this person! There is nothing I can do to change that, I'm a freaking criminal! If you take me in, I will have no life ahead of me! I'd be on a life sentence and the hell if I don't try to break out! I can't accept who I am. But I can accept that I will be this way through out my entire life if I keep living. To make sure that doesn't happen, I need to stop myself!" He explained and pressed the button.

"No!" I yelled and grabbed him and pushed him off the tower knowing Grace would be able to save him. I grabbed Grace and attached her limp, struggling body to a parachute. I then let her down carefully until she could get down okay. I then got to work disabling bomb after bomb. The hardest part of my plan is that I didn't know how much time I had. I got to work quickly. "Which one is it again?" I asked myself looking at the red and green wire. I took a risk and cut the red wire and held my breath waiting for an explosion. None. I moved on to the next, and the next, and the next. I was about to disable the last one when I heard beeping. The bomb was about to go off in ten seconds. I rushed to it and accidentally cut the green wire in frenzy. I thought fast and threw the bomb as far away as possible.


End file.
